2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (FM Cube)
Hey there! Sorry to interrupt your reading, but before you do start reading this article, I'd like to let you know that Funnycomixking animated this season. You can find the animation of the season on his YouTube channel. The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a super hyperactive season that featured the highest storm count since 2017. It was also the fourth costliest on record, after 2005, 2022, and 2017. Of the seventeen storms that formed, 11 strengthened into hurricanes, a record 9 further strengthened into major hurricanes, a record 7 of those strengthened into category 4 or higher, and 2 strengthened into category 5s: Julian and Nicholas. This is only the seventh time where there has been multiple category 5s in one season. Hurricane Julian was the first category 5 hurricane in the Atlantic since 2017,and later wreaked havoc on the Northeast US. The season produced the fourth highest ACE value on record at the time, however it would fall to 5th following the record-shattering 2022 season. The strongest Category 4 was Hurricane Larry, a storm with a size on the order of Hurricane Sandy. Larry laid waste to the entire Gulf Coast as it made landfall in Texas. Hurricane Nicholas brought extremely heavy rains in Hispaniola which caused devastating mudslides in both countries on the island. Nicholas also tied the record for highest wind speed in the Atlantic basin, and joined the sub-900 pressure club, the first time a hurricane's pressure went below 900 millibars since 2005. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2018 till:26/06/2018 color:TD text:1L from:26/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 color:TS text:Ana from:01/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:TS text:Bill from:20/07/2018 till:27/07/2018 color:TS text:Claudette from:01/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C1 text:Danny from:03/08/2018 till:12/08/2018 color:C3 text:Elsa from:06/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C4 text:Fred barset:break from:13/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:C4 text:Grace from:19/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:C4 text:Henri from:31/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:TS text:Ida from:03/09/2018 till:17/09/2018 color:C5 text:Julian from:07/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C1 text:Kate from:09/09/2018 till:26/09/2018 color:C4 text:Larry from:20/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:Mindy barset:break from:23/09/2018 till:04/10/2018 color:C5 text:Nicholas from:03/10/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:C2 text:Odette from:15/10/2018 till:22/10/2018 color:C3 text:Peter from:29/10/2018 till:14/11/2018 color:C4 text:Rose bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Tropical Depression 1L x x x x x x x Tropical Storm Ana x x x x x x x x Tropical Storm Bill x x x x x x x x x Tropical Storm Claudette x x x x x x Hurricane Danny x x x x x x Hurricane Elsa x x x x x x Hurricane Fred x x x x x x x Hurricane Grace x x x x x x Hurricane Henri x x x x x x Tropical Storm Ida x x x x x x x Hurricane Julian x x x x x x x x Hurricane Kate x x x x x x x Hurricane Larry x x x x x x Tropical Storm Mindy x x x x x x x x Hurricane Nicholas x x x x x x x x x x Hurricane Odette x x x x x x x Hurricane Peter x x x x x x x x Hurricane Rose x x x x x x x x Storm Names The following names are the ones used for the 2021 season. All of these names with the exception of Elsa and Julian (replaced Erika and Joaquin, Respectively) were used in the 2015 season. Retirement During April of 2022, at the meeting of the World Meteorological Organization, four names were retired: Henri, Julian, Larry, and Nicholas. The names selected to replace them by the WMO for the 2027 season were Herbert, Jacques, Lionel, and Nathaniel, respectively.Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:FM Cube Creations